Vivio's First Christmas
by jbh14
Summary: Its December after the JS incident and Vivio is suspicious of her Mamas who keep mentioning something called Christmas. What's That? Cute little Christmas fic with nieve adorable Vivio. Mild Humor in places. Hope you like. Read and Review please.


Jbh14: As promised a Christmas fic. This story is only one chapter, because it only needs to be one chapter. I hope you all like it. :D

**Vivio's First Christmas**

Vivio was confused.

She was confused because Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama had been really happy for some reason lately. It had started at the beginning of December when Uncle Chrono had informed her Mamas they could have the last two weeks of December and the first two weeks of January off and that they could spend it on earth. Vivio supposed Nanoha-mama could be happy, because they could get to see Grandma and Grandpa; who Vivio had never met, but Nanoha-mama had told the little girl all about her grandparents. However Nanoha-mama saw them often enough through long distance calls and apparently tried to visit during birthdays and such and that didn't explain why Fate-mama was so happy to.

Then there was the fact that although they tried to hide it Vivio had noticed that her Mamas were buying an awful lot of presents lately. She assumed that they were all for friends and family, as she couldn't see them being for her after all they had done so much for her already. She didn't need anything else; just her Mamas and her Aunts, Uncles, Siblings.

So Vivio was very confused; she tried talking to her Mamas but they just told her she'd have to wait and see and that it would be lots of fun. Her Nanoha-mama also kept mentioning something called Christmas and how she had to decorate when she got to earth.

What in the name of Al-Hazard was Christmas?

She was really tempted to try looking it up or asking Uncle Yuuno who was really clever and would probably know. Except for some reason her Mamas were keeping it secret and she didn't want to upset her Mamas by going behind there backs to find out. So Vivio decided to just wait and hope what ever Christmas was, she got to join in.

~A few weeks later, 24th December 0076~

The transporters dropped them of in Uminari City, just a short walk from the Takamachi family tea shop, The Midori-ya. As they headed towards her family Nanoha was growing steadily more nervous to the point that it was plainly obvious to everyone present. Everyone included Fate, Vivio, Lindy, Chrono, Hayate and her Knights.

"Nanoha-mama what's wrong?" asked Vivio, confused. Shouldn't her Mama be happy to see her family?

"Nyahahahaha nothings wrong it's just um…" Nanoha trailed off not entirely sure how to explain this without being shouted at or worse incurring the wrath of her lover.

"Nanoha explain now" Fate's calm but stern voice had the desired effect of forcing the problem out of Nanoha.

"Um well I haven't exactly had chance to tell everyone at home about Vivio yet" answered Nanoha, before trying to hide behind Yuuno. After all Fate wouldn't hurt the kind librarian would she?

"WHAT!"

"Nyah There's no need to shout everyone" said Nanoha, rubbing her ears from the verbal assault.

"Nanoha you should have told them by now" sighed Hayate. She just knew that Nanoha's family were not going to take this well.

Vivio frowned; why hadn't her Mama told Grandma and Grandpa about her? Was she embarrassed? Was Vivio not good enough? These questions made the young girl start to sniffle and hot tears made there way down her face.

Vita immediately noticed the small crying girl and moved over to her "Hey Vivio what's the matter kid" the redhead was at a loss as to why the girl could be crying.

Everyone stopped scolding Nanoha to look at the heterochromatic girl who was softly crying.

"Vivio-Chan what's wrong?" asked Fate, concern enveloping her. She gathered the young girl up in her arms that latched onto her Fate-mama as if she were a lifeline.

"Na-Nanoha-mama doesn't want me" cried Vivio into Fates shoulder.

"Vivio-Chan how could you think that, of course I want you" said Nanoha, taking her daughter from Fate and hugging her tightly.

"Really?" Vivio looked up at her Nanoha-mama, hope shining in her eyes. "But you didn't tell Grandma and Grandpa about Vivio, because Vivio isn't good"

"What! How could you think that Vivio, that has nothing to do with you" assured Nanoha, wondering how her little girl had possibly got that idea into her head.

Vivio wiped her tears with her hands, "Vivio is good?" asked the miss-matched eyed girl.

"Vivio is good" stated Nanoha, pulling her daughter close and kissing her on the nose, causing the small blond to giggle.

"Vivio is good" agreed Fate. The blond ace came over and gave her god-daughter a pat on the head. Vivio beamed with happiness.

Everyone else smiled at the touching family scene. Soon they were standing outside the Takamachi's tea shop and Nanoha was staring at the door nervously. A tugging on her pants got Nanoha's attention and she looked down to find Vivio gesturing for her to bend down to her height. Nanoha did so and was surprised when Vivio patted her on the head.

"Nanoha-mama worries too much, Nanoha-mama is good" smiled the young girl; trying to cheer up her Mama like Nanoha had done for her.

Nanoha felt her eyes tear up slightly, but she quickly blinked them away and pulled Vivio into her hug. "Arigato Vivio-Chan" _I'm so lucky to have such a caring little girl_, thought Nanoha.

Standing with Vivio's hand firmly clasped in her own, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. They didn't have to wait long as the door was quickly opened by Momoko Takamachi, Nanoha's mother.

"Nanoha, Daughter you didn't tell me you were coming for Christmas" Momoko pulled her child into a hug, despite the fact Nanoha was an adult. Momoko didn't think Nanoha would be here for Christmas because her work usually didn't allow for it. She was well aware that Christmas was unfortunately not an inter-dimensional holiday. "And you brought Fate-Chan and Hayate-Chan and there families too this is a nice surprise; come in, come in".

Soon the whole Takamachi family was gathered in the sitting room along with the Harlaown and the Yagami families. Everyone was very happy to see each other as it been awhile since they'd all been together.

That was until Kyouya spotted Vivio.

"Nanoha who's this?" asked Kyouya peering closer at the young girl who until now had been hiding behind his sister or Fate. The rest of Nanoha's family quickly turned their attention to young girl also curious.

Having all those eyes studying her so intently was quite frightening for Vivio, who was not used to so many people at one time and she quickly tries to hide behind Nanoha, who had stood up and quickly moved over to the young girl.

"Mama…"

Everyone in the room froze, The Harlaown and the Yagami families in concern, whilst the Takamachis had frozen in shock. The uncomfortable silence was broken by Nanoha's nervous laughter as she picked Vivio.

"Nyahaha…um, this is Vivio she's my, um my daughter" Nanoha finally managed to get out. She felt Vivio shake slightly in fear and pulled the girl closer, hoping to banish those fears.

Luckily for Momoko she was caught by her husband's reflexes rather then hitting the ground as she had unfortunately fainted.

Miyuki stared at her sister in shock, "Nanoha, a daughter, what…? When…? Who…?"

"Um…" whatever Nanoha was about to say was cut off by her father.

"You didn't tell us you were married Nanoha" said Shiro, trying to think back to a time when Nanoha may have mentioned a special man in her life.

"Um…I'm not married"

"Not married, Nanoha having a child out of wed lock is not a good idea, little girls needs father figures whilst growing up" scolded Shiro.

Vivio, who had been hiding behind Nanoha, frowned. Why were they being mean to her Mama? And why did she need a father? She had Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama, she didn't need anyone else.

"Why would I need a father when I've got Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama" asked Vivio in that childish innocence of hers. The image was reinforced by the big round eyes and confused frown.

Nanoha twitched as the whole room once again went silent. That was NOT the way she wanted to tell them about her relationship with Fate-Chan. Not that she was mad with Vivio; the little girl was asking a valid question as she saw nothing odd about her Mamas relationship. _If only everyone felt that way_ she thought, sadly.

~Later that Night~

After a very long silence and a lot of shouting, Nanoha had finally managed to explain from Vivio's adoption to her relationship with Fate T Harlaown. Now she was in bed with Fate and Vivio wedged between them, her daughter had been eerily quite most of the evening and had only really cheered up when Fate and Hayate had explained to the young girl who Santa Claus was. This was another thing Nanoha had forgotten to explain.

"I'm getting forgetful" she mumbled, sadly.

"You're just really busy Mama" said Vivio, helpfully.

"Yes Nanoha-mama works far too hard doesn't she" grinned Fate. Vivio nodded her head in agreement.

"Nyah not the two of you together" pouted Nanoha.

Vivio hugged her tightly "I'm sorry Mama for causing trouble" she apologised, thinking she had done something really bad.

"Its fine Vivio-Chan, they would have found out eventually. If anything we should have warned you first" comforted Fate. She was a little displeased with Nanoha's family's reactions to her and the White devils relationship. Fate got the feeling there would be a few more talks later on.

"Anyway Vivio you need to get to sleep. Santa won't bring any presents if you're not asleep" smiled Nanoha. She remembered clearly her own Mother saying something quite similar when she was Vivio's age.

Vivio looked up at her Mama in confusion; "But I already have my presents" she frowned in confusion. Vivio had two Mamas, she didn't need anymore.

"What do you mean Vivio?" asked Fate, whilst at the same time giving Nanoha a meaningful look. There little girl hadn't found where they hid the presents had she?

"I've got Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama" stated Vivio, proudly.

Nanoha and Fate both shared a look, before hugging Vivio tightly. There little girl thought they were presents; she didn't want anything but them. Nanoha and Fate had never felt so special and once again they realised just how lucky they were.

"Mama…?"

"Its nothing Vivio, were just so happy to have you as our daughter" explained Fate, trying to hide the tears she felt coming on.

"Fate-mama's right Vivio, we are very lucky" smiled Nanoha, forgetting all her other troubles for the moment.

Vivio blushed in embarrassment. However that night the three of them went to sleep feeling loved and very special.

~Christmas Day~

"Wow" It was all Vivio could really think to say with the huge tree and beautiful decorations everywhere and there were so many presents_. I don't think I could ever count that many_, thought Vivio.

"I take it you like it Vivio-Chan" commented Momoko, clearly amused. It been awhile since she'd had a child in the house as young as Vivio, it was a welcome change.

Vivio nodded her head vigorously at her Grandmother and then turned to look at the massive pile of presents. _Santa had brought all those, he must be really strong_ thought Vivio; _or he's really good at transportation magic_.

"Vivio come over here and open your presents" called Nanoha, cheerfully. Last nights little bedtime talk with her lover and daughter had lifted her spirits immensely.

Vivio turned to look at her Mama and her mouth fell open in shock at the mountain of presents next to her Mama. "Wow Mama you've got so many presents"

Nanoha chuckled "These aren't Vivio-Chan" seeing the little girls confusion she pulled Vivio into her lap and smiled "There yours".

Vivio's eyes were as big as saucers as what her Mama had said sank in. She looked at her Nanoha-mama, then Fate-mama, but seeing nothing but huge smiles she eagerly dug into her mountain of presents.

"Merry Christmas, Vivio" said Nanoha; a small tear making its way down her face at seeing her wonderful amazing daughter so happy.

"Merry Christmas, Nanoha. Merry Christmas Vivio" smiled Fate as she sat down next to Nanoha. She leaned slightly into Nanoha who happily put her arm around Fate's waist and pulled her close.

Vivio looked up at her Mamas. The people who had given her an identity and a home and a family. She was overwhelmed with emotions and could only think of one thing to say to convey her happiness.

"Merry Christmas, Nanoha-mama; Merry Christmas, Fate-mama; Merry Christmas everyone!"

Jbh14: Well I hope it was okay, I've never wrote a Christmas fic before so I hope I didn't do too badly. If this is well received I may do a sequel of sorts loosely based on this. Please Review (Puppy dog eyes).

Vivio: I think it was great! (Runs up and jumps into Jbh14's arms)

Jbh14 Thank you Vivio. Well from the two of us Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Vivio: Bye-Bye, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year (Waves cutely)


End file.
